The invention is directed to a water-based, non-oily, scented, liquid composition, with an ultraviolet filter, to be applied manually or using an air gun or a sponge which, when impregnated on a surface of a synthetic nature, enables the surface to recover its shine according to the number of layers applied and renews possible deteriorations in the surface.
This product is especially applicable to automobiles, and to vehicles in general (land, air or water), to polish and renew their plastic parts, and further and its use may be extended to other coating applications, such as water-based nail polish, horse-hoof, furniture, wood, leather and plastic polish in general, of any color and texture.